gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type
The MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (高機動型ゲルググ, Kō kidō-gata gerugugu) is a variant of the original MS-14A Gelgoog. It first appeared as a part of the Mobile Suit Variations line. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type was essentially a standard Gelgoog equipped with a more powerful thruster pack, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. The Gelgoog High Mobility Type was equipped with a twin-bladed beam sword and a high-output beam rifle. The Gelgoog is able to store the beam rifle or bazooka on a storage rack, which looks like it is attached to the backpack. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also known as a beam naginata, is the Gelgoog High Mobility Type's weapon in close-range melee combat. The beam sword operates by generating a beam of plasma contained and shaped by an I-field. Because of the heat of the plasma the beam sword can cut through any alloy. The Gelgoog's twin beam sword is unique in that it has a longer than average handle, about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. This allows the pilot the advantage of incorporating different techniques into their fighting style than they would normally be capable of. When not in use it is stored in a back mounted recharge rack. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Trial Product Beam Rifle :A different model of the standard beam rifle used by the Gelgoog, has a longer shooting range and packs a heavier punch than the standard production beam rifle, but pays the price in more limited ammunition. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog carries a unique arm mounted shield styled after the shields used by the African Zulu tribe. When not in use the large shield can be mounted on the back to free up the arms. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the left arm. When mounted on the forearm the curve of the armor fits over the mobile suits hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. History When the Principality of Zeon military began field testing of its MS-14S Gelgoog prototype mobile suits during the last weeks of the One Year War, it was already hard at work on variants of the powerful new Gelgoog line. One of the first variants to be produced was the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type only twelve of the original twenty-five MS-14Ss would be modified into this B-type during field testing by the Chimera Corps, which included Zeon's famous "Crimson Lightning" ace pilot, Major Johnny Ridden. When the Gelgoog line went into mass production, an additional 55 B-type Gelgoogs were produced, participating in the Battle of A Baoa Qu at the end of the war. Variants ;*MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom ;*MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type ;*MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon ;*MS-14GD Gelgoog G Gallery GELGOOG HIGH MOBILITY TYPE.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) Gabby Hazard Gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Gabby Hazard Custom) Masaya Nakagawa Gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Masaya Nakagawa Custom) ms-14b standard.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type in standard production colors gelgoogtristars.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed Bonds of the Battlefield 07.jpg Gelgoogmobility-AOZ.jpg Gelgoog Elliot.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Elliot Rem Custom) MSV-R .jpg Johnny 10 01.jpg References 1334706395860a.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) from Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed External Links *Gelgoog High Mobility Type on MAHQ ja:MS-14B 高機動型ゲルググ